


Bad Boy Extraordinaire

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: Bad Boy Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Boy AU, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Gen, High School, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Why isn't there a Bad Boy tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “So…” MJ ventured. Peter glared at her. She didn’t burn. Pity.“Who’s going to break it to Harley?”-Peter didn't know how it happened, when it happened or why he let it happen. Actually, that was lie. He knew exactly how, when and why.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Bad Boy Extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	Bad Boy Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in a whim. I didn't even read it twice. So read it at your own risk. It's shitty.

It was quite a normal day. Seriously, very normal. The birds were chirping happily, the wind was blowing gently, the sun was only mildly warm, students kept up their annoying gossips and chatter, teachers continued to pile up assignments upon assignments –and there wasn’t even an alien invasion (which was becoming a norm but no one talks about it).

Which was exactly why Peter should have expected this.

Not _this_ exactly, just expected something. For the Fates to fuck him up (seriously do those three grumpy old ladies have nothing else to do?).

Peter Parker, average (well as much as anybody knows) 16-year-old human being, class (if not maybe school) topper, SI intern, former nerd (not that anybody except his friends remember) and current bad boy extraordinaire.

(And Spider-Man, but no one needs to know that)

How it happened, Peter genuinely didn’t know, but he suspects the time he snapped and decked Flash. In front of the whole school. And didn’t get suspended for it because no one ratted him out and Ned –being the loyal friend he was- hacked into the school security system to erase the evidence.

Of course Peter still suspects MJ (and the force of cold glare) and Harry (and his silver-tongue) for keeping the students in control following the incident.

But, meh.

So somehow Peter became the bad boy –not that his friends helped quell the rumor that followed his wake, they just flamed the fire- without his consent itself.

And when MJ is determined, you just resign yourself to your fate.

Now he just embraced it.

Plus, seeing Flash quake in fear is pretty amusing.

It was lunch period in Midtown High, the buzzing sound of students mixed chatter filled the air and contracted around them. It was Thursday and that meant pizzas for lunch!

Peter raked a hand through his hair and smiled at Ned.

“Dude, you seriously need to come home today!” Ned chattered excitement filled to the brink on his face. “Mom bought me this new Lego set for my birthday and guess what? It’s huge! The pieces took up nearly all of my bed!”

“What! Dude, no way!”

“Yes!”

Harry snorted.

“It’s a wonder these idiots still think you’re the epitome of Bad Boy.”

MJ smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes as Ned chuckled. “That is something I want to know as well.”

As they settled in their seats comfortably and were just about to inhale an unhealthy amount of pizzas, a shaking red haired boy came to their table.

There was a sudden silence that deafened the cafeteria.

The boy that approached them, turned his head back looking at someone for some sort of comfort –if Peter had to guess- and looked at them again.

Harry shared an amused glance with Peter and raised an eyebrow prompting him to say something to the boy.

The boy who began to shake even more after seeing the exchange, Peter noticed in dim amusement as he recalled his name.

_Richard_

The boy was still opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish out of its bowl.

“Yes Richard?”

The boy made a choked noise as he registered the fact that _THE BAD BOY EXTRODINAIRE_ remembered his name.

“I-I…” Richard let out a breath to steady himself and quickly asked before he lost his confidence. “Will-you-go-out-for-coffee-with-me?”

Peter blinked.

Was he…? He looked at Richard once more and saw how he kept fidgeting and stealing glances at his friends. Oh yes he was.

Okay so he lied. He knew exactly why they called him a bad boy. You don’t work under Tony Stark without picking up somethings.

He narrowed his hearing range to listen what the bo- Richard’s friends were whispering about.

Rubbish.

Rubbish.

What the fuck –no.

Ah!

Voila!

So Richard genuinely did fancy him, but was content to not pursue down that road. Wise. This stunt, in front of the whole bloody cafeteria was because of a dick-head’s dare.

Peter genuinely felt for the boy.

But amusement surpassed any amount of sympathy he felt for him.

He could literally feel his friends’ glee.

Such bad humans they are.

Oh well.

Peter smirked, “I drink tea, darling.”

Gasps rang like bells across the floor and everyone blatantly stared. Poor Richard’s face resembled a fire truck now more than ever.

“O-oh?” Richard stuttered.

MJ and Harry, not even trying to be discreet, snickered. Jerks.

Peter ignored them focusing on the half dejected and half relieved looking boy in front of him.

“Yup.”

Richard smiled ruefully.

“Well sorry for disturbing you then.” Huh. He stopped stuttering. “I’m just-”

Ned the sweet angel he was decided to intervene before the boy could start rambling and embarrass himself.

“It’s fine Richard.” He smiled at him, before quickly stealing a glance at Peter. Dread filled him, but he was too late to stop whatever was going to spill out of Ned’s bloody mouth.

“Besides, I don’t think his boyfriend would have appreciated him going out with anyone.”

There weren’t any gasps this time. At least if there were Peter didn’t hear them too preoccupied with trying to kill Ned with his glare.

He takes back what he said. Ned was devil incarnate. So so evil.

Richard, bless him, spared a glance at the group as a whole with a smile before taking his leave.

Gossips flew through the air in a vicious level of speed. Some were quite ordinary, others . . .

_I’m not dating a freaking robot, dammit!_

“So…” MJ ventured. Peter glared at her. She didn’t burn. Pity.

“Who’s going to break it to Harley?”


End file.
